Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M10
This is one of Nero's most challenging missions. You will have to deal with more lasers, encounter several new enemies, and last but not least, you will have to fight Dante himself, who is anything but the pushover he was in the first mission, and may be your toughest opponent for a while. Walkthrough With this mission, you will begin from Agnus' Chamber. Just head back to the door and to the elevator. As usual, enemies will spawn on this elevator, including the first appearance of a Faust. Kill them and proceed. This time, the gap is now blocked by a Sealed Door, in order to remove it, you need to cross over the Laser Barriers to activate the Blue Mechanism. Once the seal is gone, jump into it (it serves as a shortcut). Then proceed to the hall exit (just do not activate the Blue Mechanism on the lower floor, or you will repeat this process again from the top) You will then be back into the area where you obtained the Key of Cronus, just kill the enemies and proceed. You can slow the time using the key to help you. When you are back and the large hall, proceed to the door leading to the bridge, cross it to continue. You will be at the area with a long hall filled with several moving Laser Barriers, slow down time and use your jumping abilities to proceed. The next area is a room of a large fan and a large Chrono Slicer, defeat the enemies and slow down time. Use your jumping skills again to cross to the next door. The next area is a large gap with a Blue Mechanism, activate it to reveal the elevator. Again, you are at the Order's meeting room, just kill the enemies and proceed. The next area is a narrow hall where you can refill your health, a Divinity Statue is seen here. Be prepared as the next part is a boss fight of a stronger Dante than the one you faced in Mission 1. Boss: Dante Attacks *Styles: Swordmaster, Gunslinger, Trickster, and Royalguard. *Devil Arms: Rebellion (all modes), Gilgamesh and Lucifer (Son of Sparda and higher) *Firearms: Ebony&Ivory, Coyote-A (all modes), Pandora (Son of Sparda and higher) NOTE: Not only will the color of Dante's aura easily determine what style he will use, but just like other bosses, the player must listen to Dante's audio cues to predict which style he is going to use. Dante is unable to use Yamato and Dark Slayer as a boss because Yamato is in Nero's hands during the fight. He also does not use Devil Trigger in Dante Must Die. "Trick!"/"Trickster"-Trickster "Sword!"/"Sword Master"- Sword Master "Gun!"/"Gun Slinger"- Gun Slinger "Royal!"/"Royal Guard"-Royal Guard *Royal Guard (light blue aura): He is poised for your attacks. The Red Queen and Blue Rose are easily blocked by this stance so Buster him; use the Devil Trigger to inflict more damage. *Trickster (golden aura): The “Trickster” is tricky and unpredictable. Dante might start charging at you only to slow to a walk, or pull out Ebony & Ivory or his Shotgun. This one is your call; you can try and use a Red Queen Combo on him or just Air Hike away until he changes styles. *Gun Slinger (blue aura): Dante gains access to an additional attacks with the firearms (Fireworks, etc) *Swordmaster (red aura): Dante will utilize a few more moves with his Devil Arms (Prop Shredder, etc) This boss fight will be much more difficult than other bosses in Devil May Cry 4 if you are not familiar with it. Dante is not to be underestimated as he has counter-attacks for a lot of Nero's moves. Streak is noticeably useless as he jumps then attacks downwards with his sword, which seems unavoidable in the time following your attack. Given Dante's expert gunmanship, he also remarkably manages to shoot your bullets with his own, therefore negating gunfire and will dodge charged shots you make. As Dante's health decreases on higher modes, he changes between his styles, swords and guns. Strategy The easiest way to defeat Dante is to utilize Buster when he is in the air. There are two main strategies for exploiting Dante's weakness: *Jump into the air and when you see Dante also jumps up to follow you, as quick as you can, use Snatch to pull him towards you can then perform an Air Buster on him. *Stand on top of the canopy in the center of the room, just at the edge. When Dante jumps up to join you, Buster him. He never learns. Although Dante will normally dodge your charged shots, he can be hit by them if you manage to shoot while he is preoccupied, such as: preparing a Pandora laser shot, recovering from another move, being in the air, etc... Note that if he is running at you, he will likely to either use his Helm Breaker or Full House attack. And when he is walking, then he will use ground based attacks. When it comes to firearms, Dante tends to use Ebony & Ivory and Coyote-A for most of the fight. He can counter all your bullets with E&I and if you keep on shooting he may use the Coyote-A, not only taking down a bit of your health but also knocking you down to the ground. Dante rarely uses Pandora, but when he does, he only accesses two of its forms: Revenge (laser cannon) with any style and sometimes in high difficulty modes and with Gunslinger style only, Omen (opens the suitcase). Revenge is not only easy to avoid, but since it takes a relatively long time to activate, you can benefit and use a charged shot; Dante will not be able to counter it. Omen, on the other hand, is almost impossible to stop before used, and absolutely impossible to escape once started. On DMD mode, it can easily take down a quarter of your health bar. However, Dante must first switch to Gunslinger style in order to attack with Omen, so just pay attention if he is in said style with Pandora. When Dante switches to his Royalguard style, stop attacking him. If you continue to attack him he will eventually counter with a devastating attack, he can even do this at long range if you keep shooting him. The good news is that Dante does not seem interested in attacking you directly during this period. Simply run up to him and grab him, he seemingly cannot counter a Buster during this phase. But don't stay in the air for too long or be ready to double jump as he usually fires his Coyote to blast you down. Another trick for gaining the upper hand on Dante is to use Nero's Exceed system, which Dante lacks. Power up your Exceed meter, then use continuous gunfire to approach Dante. Once you are close enough, attack him. Your Exceed powered moves should be fast enough to catch him off guard. This tactic is not foolproof; Dante may attack you unexpectedly, or you may wander into his melee range before initiating your own attack. Remember you can always use your Devil Trigger to escape a Rebellion combo. Dante can also be defeated with the help of Charged shot. It needs to be powered to level 3, as the shot itself does little damage, whereas the following explosion takes about a unit of his health. The trick to using it is to try Snatch on Dante while he's on the ground. He could dodge the Snatch but can't dodge a Charged Shot, if it was taken immediately after the Snatch. If he's being kept away from the rest of the fight (while charging shots), he could be eliminated quite easily that way, which is also relatively fast. In later difficulties, when he changes styles often, he can simply dodge the damage while dashing in trickster, or he can simply block in royal guard, OR more dangerously, he can use Royal Release prior to Charged Shot's explosion when close to you, so stay away from him when this happens. Additional Strategy *If Dante charges at you, Air Hike out if his way and over his head because he will slam down with Rebellion. He could do this up to three times in a row, so try to stay airborne and keep moving out of his way. *When Dante pulls out Ebony & Ivory, he's attempting to use Honeycomb Fire. You can run away or try to dodge-jump, but these aren't always effective. The best way is to position yourself on top of the canopy, at the corner farthest from Dante. That way the canopy will shield you from the bullets. Once Dante’s health meter has been depleted, that will trigger the second cut scene between Dante and Nero. The familiar bullet holes breaking through your screen will signal the end of the cut scene and the end of the mission.